We're not the same as them
by South Park Firefly
Summary: "We're no' the same as America an' England. So...don' act like England..." Scared of messing up their first time Finland goes to England for advice and taking his actions into play it ends in disastrous results. WARNING: Smut boy x boy ONESHOT (sorry i was in a hurry to Publish it)


**AN: This is my first SuFin I just wanted to know if I could write it**

Finland blushed as he looked up shyly at Sweden who looked down at him, his cheeks were flushed slightly and his eyes dark with pleasure. Finland smiled cutely at him and returned to licking the large organ in his hand. He needed both hands he felt so shy doing this. Sweden never made a sound so he kept looking up just to make sure he was enjoying it. Poor Finland had never done anything like this before so this was new and exciting for him but also scary he didn't want to disappoint the Swede.

Sweden ran his fingers through Finland's hair "'s good." he assured him.

Finland nodded shyly and kept licking. He then slowly pushed it in his mouth he was shocked at the size. "I-it's so big." he blushed but he kept at it.

Sweden nodded "You don' have to..."

"I-I want to." Finland whispered before returning to sucking him again.

**XxX**

Finland sighed sadly, he wished he could go all the way with Sweden but he was so scared...  
Scared of the pain...

He spotted England smiling and talking to America who leaned over and whispered something in his ear. England blushed and looked down shyly. Finland smiled maybe they were his only hope. Shyly he walked over to them, his cheeks flushed as he saw America clasp England's butt "E-erm...M-Mr England?"

"Get off me you bloody git!" England snapped pushing America's hands off "H-hello Finland."

Finland smiled shyly "H-hello...I-I need help."

"Like what?" America asked unwrapping a hamburger.

England rolled his eyes "What with?" he smiled kindly at the short blond.

Finland looked down and started playing with his shirt "E-erm...I-I was wondering...I-if you could tell me...h-how to have sex?"

America spat hamburger out hitting England in the face "Dude you haven't been laid?"

England punched America in the gut "You disgusting pig." he took out a tissue and wiped his face "Well that's fine and sure I can help you with that." he looked at the groaning American "What would you like to know?" he said seeming satisfied with the Younger's pain, he turned his back on him.

"W-well...I-I want to know...does it hurt?"

"Yes at first." England smiled. "But after it feels good."

Finland smiled "I-I see. And...erm...wh-what do you do...if th-the man is b-big?"

"Run like the wind." America laughed before having another swift punch to the gut.

"No what you do is make sure you get prepared enough."

"Like Iggy. I mean sometimes his slutty body lets me put in four fingers." America held out his hand showing just four fingers. Finland almost passed out America's hands were...well not small.

"F-four?" he squeaked.

England slapped his hand over America's mouth laughing nervously "You don't HAVE to have four fingers in. He was just being a pervert."

Finland swallowed "O-oh...so h-he prepares me...h-how?"

"Well with his fingers." England smiled "And not four don't worry."

"Oh. I see." he blinked "But how do I go about making him want to be with me that way?"

"Be a slut!" America grinned pulling England's hand away "It's sexy when you put him inside you."

"H-have you done that?" Finland asked curiously.

America blushed "No! I-I always top! I'm a Hero! It's just when he does it to me it's sexy."

England smirked "You don't ALWAYS top."

"Sh-shut up!" America looked away "A-as I was saying! So just like get on top of him push him inside you and ride him!"

"R-ride...?" Finland swallowed "H-how...?"

"Dude...do you watch porn?" America asked.

Finland's face turned so red he looked like he was going to set alight "P-porn?!" he squeaked.

England looked at him in shock "Really? No porn? Have you masturbated?"

"Wh-what?!" Finland hid his face in his hands "N-no!"

"Wow...you're so innocent. I used to jack it all the time when I was younger." America blinked.

"I know I used to wash your sheets." England said pushing him out the way. "It's okay Finland not every country are-"

"Sluts like Iggy."

"Shut up!" England snapped then he returned to patting Finland's head "Not every country are experienced."

Finland nodded shyly "S-so what can I do?"

"Well first lad just experiment with yourself. If you don't know what you want then how can you be sure you know you want sex?" England answered.

"Th-that makes sense." he smiled "Thank you!" he hugged America and England happily before skipping off.

"You know you are a slut right?" America said.

England blushed "That's neither here nor there. Now come on."

"What the hell does that mean?" America asked following him.

"It means what it means." England said.

**XxX**

Finland looked up at the ceiling. He was nervous...Sweden was out walking Hana Tomago so...he felt he was safe to do this. Shyly he moved his hand down onto his chest sometimes when Sweden kissed him there he felt tingly and he enjoyed it. Slowly he ran his fingers over his chest until he felt his nipples, squeaking he moved his hand shyly he couldn't believe he was going to do this. He moved his hand down further to his tummy, while his other hand strayed back up to his nipple again. He wondered what it would feel like to touch them...he rolled his fingers over them slowly and he whimpered in shock at the nice feeling he got out of it.

His other hand slowly slid down his thighs and made its way to his groin. Blushing Finland rubbed himself between his legs imagining Sweden doing all this to him. "S-Sweden..." he whimpered softly.

He gasped as he felt himself becoming slowly harder "A-ah...it's happening again..." he bit his lip and rubbed himself more feeling himself become far more aroused. He unbuttoned his shirt and freed himself. "S-Sweden..." he panted as he wound his fingers around his shaft and slowly moved his hand up it in a way he remembered Sweden doing to him. "A-ah!" his toes curled as he stroked faster his cheeks flushing with pleasure. "S-so good."

He arched his back feeling his climax become so near "B-Berwald!" he cried out as he came messily all over his hand.

The door opened roughly "Are you hurt?" Sweden asked his face looking scary. But he was actually worried.

Finland yelped "Sweden!" he dived under the covers and wrapped himself up in a cocoon so only tufts of his blonde hair poked out. "Nooo!"

Sweden blinked "You...were touchin' yourself...nothin' wrong in tha'." he mumbled.

The cocoon trembled in embarrassment "I-I didn't want you to find out!"

Sweden walked over to the bed and sat down "Do you wan' me to help you?"

Finland blushed and popped his head out "S-Sweden...I-I want to sex."

"To sex?" Sweden blinked.

"I-I mean t-to have sex!" Finland blushed and hid his face again.

Sweden nodded "I understan'." he pulled Finland out of the cocoon swiftly "I see."

Finland buried his face in Sweden's chest his cheeks bright red "Please...b-be gentle."

"I will never hur' you." Sweden said softly.

"O-okay." Finland smiled shyly "C-can you please lie down."

Sweden nodded and did so. Finland pulled him free after undressing, in his eagerness to try and be "slutty" he forgot all about the preparation and tried to push Sweden inside but his body naturally gave no leeway due to his tension. Sweden looked at him puzzled "Wha' are you doing?"

"I-I...I want to be slutty. L-like England for you." he said biting his lip. He forced his hips down and cried out in pain. He gripped Sweden's arms tears falling thick and fast "I-it hurts! S-so much!"

Sweden nodded "It will..." he held onto Finland's hips "You didn' do it righ'."

"I-I didn't?! I-I fail!" Finland sobbed.

"No...it is not your fault..." Sweden said softly.

"E-easy for you to say! Y-you're not a virgin!"

Sweden blushed and went silent. Finland blinked and wiped away some tears "Y-you are?!"

Sweden nodded and closed his eyes "I'm sorry..."

"Wh-what for?" he sniffed "That makes me happy." Finland smiled a watery pained smile.

Sweden nodded "Le' me 'elp you out." he very slowly pulled out "I'm surprised you didn' make yourself bleed..."

Finland nodded his cheeks stained with tears. "C-can I still be...o-on here...?"

"Top? Ja." Sweden nodded sitting up to kiss his neck "I was on'y half hard...you were lucky." he muttered "If I was fully hard you woul' of really hur' yourself." He grabbed some of Finland's hand cream and used it to slick his hands up. "See? You need somethin' to make it go in easily."

"O-oh." Finland blushed as Sweden pushed in a finger slowly.

"Does it hur'?"

"N-not much...I-it stings a little...but I can cope." Finland smiled.

Sweden nodded and slowly moved his finger. Finland moaned and covered his mouth. Sweden gently pulled his hand away "I like to hear it..."

Finland nodded shyly. He still hid his face in Sweden's chest as he pushed in a second finger. "S-Sweden..." he panted.

"See? It is making you get used to it..." he muttered stroking Finland's insides gently. Finland nodded despite Sweden being a big guy and a scary looking dude he was very gentle and kind to animals and Finland.

Finland whined softly "I-I think I'm ready."

Sweden looked at him in the eyes "Are you sure?"

Finland swallowed and nodded "I-I am."

Sweden nodded and lubed himself up "Okay then..."

Finland grabbed his wrist "C-can I?"

Sweden looked at him doubtfully "I guess..."

Finland swallowed shyly and pushed on his chest "L-lie down again please?"

Sweden obeyed. Finland held his member and slowly pushed it into himself "I-it hurts..." he whimpered.

"W-we don' have to..." Sweden said gritting his teeth the tightness was so good but he refused to feel pleasure when his 'wife' was not.

"N-no I need to do this...I-I need to be like E-England." he whimpered.

Sweden looked down and saw Finland was not hard anymore at all; he grabbed Finland and pulled him down so he was lying against his chest. Finland blushed he could hear his heartbeat it calmed him instantly. "We're no' the same as America an' England. So...don' actin' like England..." he said softly "I love you no' him."

Finland looked up with fresh tears in his eyes "O-oh."

"So be honest do you wan' to continue?" Sweden asked.

"Y-yes." Finland nodded "Please."

Sweden nodded "Okay...I have to get you hard again." he reached down and stroked Finland's limp member to make it hard again. Finland closed his eyes and stayed where he was his body was slowly getting used to the intrusion inside him.

Sweden kissed his hair and wound his other arm around Finland he didn't want him to be hurt. He was so small...so frail and he had hurt himself on Sweden's own body. He felt guilty of that so he wanted to make him feel better.

Finland closed his eyes tightly, his body shuddering "S-Sweden..." he panted "M-my body is getting h-hot..."

Sweden nodded "Ja...it means you like this."

Finland nodded his hips bucking slightly into Sweden's hand. He cried out and came "I-I'm sorry." he panted.

Sweden smiled slightly "'s okay."

Finland blushed feeling a little warm liquid inside his body "D-did you...do it too?" he asked shyly.

"A little...not fully." Sweden mumbled "Your cries..." he explained himself.

Finland blushed the Swede was now fully hard and it made him want more.

"I-I'm not hard...b-but my body wants more...an-and my hips are moving on their own..." he blushed rocking his hips slowly.

Sweden gently let go off him "Ja...you can do it."

Finland sat up slowly, Sweden placed his hands on the younger's hips, he started to move his hips up and down his cheeks flushing as the Swede moved in and out of his sore but needy body. "I-it feels good." he gasped.

Sweden nodded "Ja."

Finland moved his hips faster and suddenly he struck something deep inside himself that made him mewl in pleasure "Ahhh! Wh-what is this?"

"It is your special place." Sweden said softly.

Finland cried out his nails biting into Sweden's arms. "I-it feels good!"

Sweden had never heard the Finn be so loud before but he had to admit he liked it a lot. He wanted to keep going so he could hear those moans again and again.

Finland wiped away his tears of pleasure as he saw Sweden close his eyes and tense a little. His fingers bit into Finland's hips as his body shook slightly and a small noise escaped him. Finland gasped as warmth filled his rear "O-oh! You're coming!" he gasped.

Sweden opened his eyes and panted a little "Ja...I'm sorry I should have asked if you wanted it in or out..."

Finland shook his head "I don't mind." he said softly.

He fell down on top of Sweden and raised his hips so that Sweden slid out of him. "I-I feel much happier now." he smiled "I have finally become one with you."

Sweden nodded "Ja...my wife...I love you."

"I love you too. H-husband." Finland said shyly. He kissed Sweden sweetly before curling up on his chest. He didn't realise he was still wearing his shirt until Sweden slowly buttoned it up and pulled the covers over them "Don' wan' you cold." he muttered.

Finland giggled softly "With you I will always be warm."

**AN: There we go~ I hope I did okay~**

**Please review**

**Arigatou.**


End file.
